clarencefanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Crash With a Sleepover
Crash With a Sleepover 'is an episode of Clarence Continuation. and the second episode of Season 2. '<>Next: The Wendle Challenge ' Premise After Breehn's parents left for a spa day. Breehn decided it was time to create another sleepover for his friends. Things were going great at first, but then after Sumo pranked-called the cops. The Officers are tracking their location. Then Breehn had made several regerts for the sleepover. Transcript (The episode begins where Breehn was taking out the trash.) '''Breehn: '''So, is that all from the trash? '''Walt: '''Yeah, that's all! Now get back inside, Breehn! We don't want you just standing in the street! (Breehn then went inside and then went to his room.) '''Breehn: '(sighs) (Then the episode cuts to Clarence's house where he was calling in a homephone, Belson.) 'Belson: '(picks up) Yeah-huh, who is this and why are you calling in the middle of the night? 'Clarence: '''Oh hey there, Belson... so, how are you doing? '''Belson: '''So you woke me up, in 2AM just for that question! Well to answer that, yes. I'm doing peacefully fine! But not when you're actually interrupting my sleep! Ugh! (hangs up) '''Clarence: '(sighs) I guess there is no phone calls at 2AM, huh.. (Then the episode cuts to the next day, where we see Breehn in his room. Playing a borad game called "Checker of The Checkers") 'Breehn: '(yawns) Good ol' morning.. Good ol' playing this game! Ahh, nothing could get more better then this- (Then, Breehn's parents called him.) 'Walt & Tiffany: '''Oh, Breehn! Can you please come downstairs to the living room to the delight carpet, please? '''Breehn: '''Yes, Mom & Dad.. (thinking) Geez, they're like robots who can think what they could say together.. Anyway, yes mom and dad? '''Tiffany: '''I am here to inform you that, we're having an spa day! Well, expect for you. You have to keep charge of the house. Are you sure that you can handle a full 24 hours without us? '''Breehn: '(thinking) Hm... So, spending my full day without my parents.. in my house, and i could make another sleepover with my friends! Well, hopefully Clarence could come.. Think Breehn, Think! (sighs) Yes, Mom & Dad! I can handle a full 24 hours! 'Walt: '''Good boy..! (pats Breehn's hair) '''Tiffany: '''Hey! Walt! I was supposed to say! Good boy and pat his hair! Not you, good job.. Now you cost yourself to sit in the backseat and watch one hour of The Trashy Rat Show! Good luck! '''Walt: '(gulp) Well, see you son! (Then, Walt and Tiffany left and went straight to the car. Walt was about to be in the front seat. Until a stormed-off Tiffany rushed straight to the front seat to drive.) 'Tiffany: '''Sorry, hun. My car, my seat! '''Walt: '''Aw, no fair! '''Tiffany: '(hits Walt with a newspaper.) What did i tell you about complaining! That's a insult to our family! (As they left, we see an exicted Breehn smiling.) 'Breehn: '''Eeeeee! Now, time for Plan A! (Then we see Breehn with his cellphone texing half of his friends Clarence to remind them to come to his sleepover) '''Breehn: '...And sent! (Then the scene cuts to Kimby's house where we can see her painting a heart.) 'Kimby: 'humming Livin' my life.. (feels her phone virbating) ..Huh? (Then the scene cuts to Jeff's house where we can see him drawing a Robo-Frog of himself) 'Jeff: 'sighs I can't wait for Robo-Frog 3 to come out! It's gonna be a blast! (Then Jeff heard his phone from his desk.) 'Jeff: '''Let's pause, Robo-Jeff! (He then ran to his desk and grabbed his phone.) '''Jeff: '(reads the text) Make sure to come by to my house, since my parents are away. I decided a sleepover would do, we can do anything fun. Breehn. (stops reading) Yeah, i don't think so! (He then throws his phone at an empy trash, then Jeff picked it up.) 'Jeff: '...Yeah, i think so! (Then the episode cuts to Courtlin's house. Inside her house, we see her family watching an horror movie.) 'Courtlin: '''Don't do it, Kevin! You'll get killed- Oh, false alarm.. He's dead meat.. (Then Courtlin hears her phone getting a reminder/text from Breehn.) '''Courtlin: 'screams I mean- Sorry.. I-I'll just check the... uh... bathroom! (Shen then dashed rushes to her phone.) 'Courtlin: '(reading the text) Make sure to come by to my house, since my parents are away. I decided to- Well, i'm coming.. No matter what! Hey Mom, Dad.. Can i come to the sleepover? 'Courtlin's Dad: '''Yeah, make sure to be careful around strangers- '''Courtlin: '''Dad, the movie is lites called "Careful Around Strangers"! Ugh, i get the advice! (Then the episode cuts to Clarence's Home.) '''Clarence: '''Man, i wished i actually had a phone-phone like everybody have around here! (Then he hears Mary's phone ringing.) '''Clarence: '''Hm.... (Then the episode cuts in the night, in Breehn's house.) '''Breehn: '''And our first sleepover crasher will be here in 3.... 2.... 1... (Then, Sumo barged in to his door and howls like a wolf.) '''Sumo: '''Sumo in the house! '''Breehn: '....What are the odds? (Then a minute later, we see all the guests in Breehn's house.) 'Amy: 'groans I know Kayla, Sumo was stalking you for three hours straight, girl.. i feel bad for you. Straight ahead. 'Sumo: 'gasps K-Kayla? I'm surprised to see you in Breehn's sleepover! 'Kayla: '''Oh hey Sumo, sorry for that slap I gave you in Thursday.sorry for that slap I gave you in Thursday. '''Sumo: '''No sorries, i shall be the one who seeks the true apology! Now here princess. I offer your a dog ride.. '''Kayla: 'blushes Uh, why thank you S-Sumo... 'Sumo: '''You're my love interset- I mean, a new friend.. You deserve it! (Then we see Breehn and Jeff) '''Jeff: '''Gotta hand to ya' Breehn, your sleepover is doing A-okay! '''Breehn: '''Why, thank you Jeff. Hey wanna watch The Bobcat Girls's album? '''Jeff: 'gasps As long as you're playing what Hannah is the lead vocal! (Then Brady went to the bathroom and waited for the party to end.) 'Brady: '''I-I-I... just want to go home! (hears a bobcat girls album.) Wait, is that..? (Then Brady rushed where Jeff and Breehn are and listens to the album.) '''Julien: '''Whoa, don't tell me.. THAT THE BOBCAT GIRLS ARE HAVING AN ALBUM UPSTAIRS! AT THE TV! GUYS WAIT FOR ME! (Then, we see Sumo calling the cops.) '''Unnamed Officer: '''Hello, 911 what's your emergancy? '''Sumo: 'chuckles (farts) Oh, officer! Help me! i'm on a fart cancer! far? Help me! 'Unnamed Officer: '...You're joking are ya' kid. 'Sumo: '''Y-Yeah! I pranked you real good fatty! (he then hangs up quickly.) laughs That.. was... golden! (Then the episode cuts in the police station.) '''Unnamed Officer: '....I guess kids are much worse in modern soicety, huh.. 'Unnamed Officer #2: '''But, sir! We're officers! We do not- '''Unnamed Officer: '''Oh shut it, Tommy McPankers! I, Bill Cuff.. Will arrest these kids and ruin their party.. evily They'll regert it.. THEY'LL REGERT IT! (Then the episode cuts to where the boys Clarence, Sumo and Belson are singing The Bobcat Girls's new album. "''Tonight is Our Night") '' '''Boys: '(singing) And we party worldwide.... Tonight is our night! Tonight is our night! We don't have to fight, we're just getting it right! Tonight is our night! Tonight is our night! We girls don't risk a fist-station! Tonight is our night! Tonight is our Night! (Then, the boys heard sirens coming from Breehn's home.) 'Breehn: '''Woah, woah, woah.. Pause.. Pause.. Pause.. Is that a police siren! (checks his window to see the car) panics AND THE COPS ARE COMING TO MY HOUSE..?! HOW COULD'VE THIS HAPPEND... gasps Sumo.. that dirty prank-caller.. (Then the episode cuts in the living room where they are having a pillowfight, until they heard the officer.) '''Bill the Officer: 'knocks Open the door! You rascallions! You thought you could get away with this! Well, guess what? The FBI are here too! (Then, we see the FBI crashing the roof and grabs Jeff and Breehn, hardly) '''Jeff: '''What in the night is.. (shouts) GOING ON? WHY IS THE FBI AND OFFICERS HERE! DID WE DO SOMETHING WRONG..?! '''Breehn: '''Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.. (Then, half of the episode ends. But then the episode cuts to the spa where we see Walt and Tiffany getting their massages.) '''Tiffany: ''happily Walt, are you enjoying this spa day, it seems like heaven... '''Walt: '''Yeah, and i'd imagined that Breehn is having a good time keeping eye on the house. (Then the episode cuts to Breehn's house who's being under management of the officers and the FBI.) '''Bill Cuff: '''Is that all the kids, in this stupid-no-good house? '''FBI Agent #1: '''Affirmative.. '''Bill Cuff: '(laughs) Excellent.. Now, ahem.. So, i bet you dirty rascallions are thinking.. "Oh why are the scary officers and FBi agents are surronding and interrupting our so-called dirty ratty party!" ''And let me explain very nicely.. loud SOMEONE IN THIS HOUSE PRANKED-CALLED ME AND THEN I FELT INSULTED.. SO I RUSHED HERE TO ARREST YOU.. ALL! '''Belson: '''Don't arrest me! Arrest Sumo! He's the one who phone-called and prank-called y-you! (Then Bill Cuff came closely to Sumo.) '''Bill Cuff: '....Well well... It's the no-good rascallion who brought the whole nation of FBI Agents and officers here.. 'Sumo: '...Just for a simple.. prank call? 'Bill Cuff: '''No, also you mentioned that we are dirty... i can't even say that because there are.. Hmm, what are those words that dirty little bratty of a rascallion say for cussing? '''Percy: '(sniffs) Uh, bad words? 'Bill Cuff: '''Yes, you said a bad word. Mister.. Congrats to you all, it is a ticket for all of you dirty, bratty.. no-good of a rascallions to go to the big house! (laughs) Any last sentences before i tranquilize you? '''Sumo: '''Yes, you need to take anger classess.. (Sumo then bites Bill's nose and arms. And Amy then kicks the FBI Agents.) '''Amy: '''Guys, run! (Then the kids escaped Breehn's house and ran for their lives to go back to their homes.) '''Breehn: '''Alright, time for you guys to be at the big house! (Then Breehn knocks all the FBI agents to his basement closet and locks it.) '''Bill Cuff: '''You might've won this time, dirty rascallion.. But, i'll have my revenge! (Then Bull Cuff went to his helicopter and went back to his station.) '''Breehn: '....What was that? (The episode ends) Category:Clarence Continuation Category:Clarence Continuation episodes